ВИD (VID)
The BИD mask (known as the VID mask in the United States of America) (now known as BИDgital '''or VIDgital as of 2017) is a logo from the Russian TV company of the same name that is known to be kind of scary that was used from 1990 to 2002 perhaps the worst of them all. ЛЕАН-М Logo We start off with an ominous ball and a ledge on a white screen. The ball then falls off and starts flying back up playing a few slides, then showing a scary mask. The company name in gold font appears underneath. Additional Info It turns out that the creator of the logo was going to use the death mask of Guo Xiang, a Chinese Taoist philosopher, but the museum would not let him use it. Therefore, he tried to model the head with computer graphics. This, combined with the logo itself, makes this logo very infamous and one of the scariest logos ever. In 1993-1996 before L-club, the VID mask would morph into the face of Leonid Yarmolnik and open its eyes (picture below). It might be a little bit better to know that the Russian company of BИD no longer uses this logo since 2002, but continues to use the 1990s mask. However, in an April Fools joke, another version of the logo opened its eyes and stuck its tongue out in the beginning. It was very scary, funny, annoying, and rude. The "ВИD" wordmark also uses the Latin "D" instead of the Cyrillic "Д", so the wordmark does not use the proper way to write "VID" with Cyrillic letters. The weird bulge on the top of the mask is actually a frog. It's a little hard to see since it's shadowed and can be confused for a hair bun. Music/Sounds At the beginning, something that sounds like a machine turning on, then something that sounds like a whoosh, and at the end, 5 loud orchestral notes (music, not written on paper) playing when the mask appears. YouTube Variants This is one popular logo. One variant has the 1976 Viacom V of Doom zooming in and then ВИD crashes into the screen. This logo became very popular in the Vyond community. The logos *Normal: 1960s animation with robotic sounds *Short 1: Just the circle parts *Short 2: Mask appears then Razbashev's voice says "Телекомпания ВИD представляет" which means "VID Broadcasting Presents" *Before L-Club: Face opening Leonid Yarmolnik's eyes, jiggling his eyebrows in the process. *April fools day 1994: Face zooms with disagreeable sound. Then he himself takes his tongue off and opens his eyes himself (Yarmolnik was fully masked to ВИD) *Oba-Na!: The first part in when a scared person on the right with the black bar coming towards his head, and the mask formed into Igor Ugolnikov saying "VID, VID. Nothing is visible on your VID!”in an electronically-distorted voice in Russian and smiles while clapping, cheering and a synth fanfare are heard in the background *2000-2013: Black and Yellow background with Russian and an HD mask zooming in at you (a la V of Doom) It has Cyrillic text, "ВИD ТЕЛЕКОМПАНИЯ ПPEДCTABЛЯET" which translates to be "VID Broadcasting Presents". *2013: Same but backgtound is blue and the mask was also changed *Before "Rest" the mask appeared vector and started to talk. * There is a fanmade variant called the "ВИD of Doom" that bangs on the screen and roars. This can be seen on zooming logos such as Viacom V of Doom, WGBH Boston and Feature Presentation Paramount. Every user wants revenge on Viacom for taking down fair videos and YTP videos of owned by the company by using this video. * The person in the Oba-Na! Variant is Igor Ugolnikov * A parody of Leonid Yamolnik also exists, witch it begins with the closed eyes of Leonid. Then he sticks out his tongue, and opening his eyes, making it look like the April Fools Day variant, but scarier. Another BИD Logo.png|For those who are wondering, this is the Oba-Na! variant from 1992. Who's that? '''Igor Ugolnikov. download (2).jpg|BND of Doom 2 Trivia *This logo became very popular in the Vyond community. *This logo was also introduced during the times of the Soviet Union. *The mask itself is still used today. Scare Factor Original and Abridged Variants: Nightmare. The loud, weird and scary music, zooming circles, and evil-looking mask have scared many people, mostly those in Russia, but it's become some sort of an Internet meme and very infamous for its scariness. Unarguably one of the most frightening logos ever made, and possibly the darkest and scariest Russian logo of all time, it might have also surprised and scared many Americans who saw the episode ofВзгляд when C-SPAN aired it. Christmas Variant: Medium. The menacing chord along with the sudden appearance of the mask may scare some, but it is far less intimidating than the normal one. Presentation Variants: Low to medium. The mask is still quite creepy, and the male announcer may startle those who weren't expecting it, but these is much less frightening than the original variant. Standard L-club Variant: Low to high, since the mask morphing into Yarmolnik's face and the opening of its eyes, the jiggling of his eyebrows, and his rather astonished stare can scare quite a few, and we still have that dramatic fanfare, but it's (somewhat) less intimidating than the normal one, thanks to the lack of the circles. L-club April Fools Day Variant: Nightmare, due to the mask suddenly changing into an eerie, mocking, taunting face along having scary eyes, as well as the dramatic fanfare and "zooming circles" animation retained from the abridged variant. This variant is infamous for scaring many unsuspecting viewers when it first aired as an April Fools joke, as well as the fact that the variant sometimes appeared on other L-club episodes afterwards, catching (and scaring) viewers by a surprise as a result. The fact that this variant also stays there for about 12 seconds with the black background along with the silence can also be very unsettling. Оба-на! Variant: Medium. With the mask fading into Ugolnikov's face, the distorted voice, and the panicking man at the beginning, it will definitely scare some. But others might find it funny. Otdyhay! Variant: High to nightmare. The fact that the mask is talking (not to mention what it is saying completely contradicts the scariness of the mask) and smiles in a creepy way, along with all the other things from before is bound to scare many. Поле Чудес Episode 1 Variant: None to high. The sudden fast speed of this logo can get to some, but some might find it funny. Category:Scary Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:General wiki templates Category:Silver Logos Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Evil mask logos Category:Evil masked logos Category:Black Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1990 Category:Annoying Logos Category:Gray Logos Category:Creepy logos. Category:Evil Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:B Category:N Category:D Category:Terriyfing Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Favorite Logos Category:2016 Category:Hjk scary Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Russian Logos Category:Complete monster Category:И Category:Rude Logos Category:Logos that are 1 million infinity x scary!!! Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Bullies Category:Mario & Luigi Vs Logos Category:2017 Category:Girly Logos Category:No children Category:Russia Category:Loud Logos Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) hates/likes Category:Logos that run amok on your computer Category:I want to die Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Logos that from BND Category:STOP GOOD GOD MAN YOU ALMOST GOT THE CHEESE TOUCH Category:Taken From "TEMA" Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:BND Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Hidden categories Category:Scariest Elements of Nintendo's classics Category:The Longest Yard 2005 DVD Category:Taken from Plum Landing Category:Russian Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Russian Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Kill Bob the Tomato Category:Kill Larry the Cucumber Category:These categories are evidence that the human race is devolving. Category:Unnaughty Nice Category Changers Category:2018 Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logo that scare Rin Kagamine Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Darwin Watterson Category:Taken From "Wonder Pets" Category:Reimu Hakurei vs Logos Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Drawn together Category:KONICHI DE RABBIT SEZ DIS IS TO MUCHIE Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Villains Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Logos that make everyone's heart jump Category:Heart-beat Category:Logos that make everyone jump Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Logos that make you play the Soviet Union national anthem EARRAPE volume 4120% at the North Korea-South Korea Border at the North Korean side and North Korean and Chinese people dies Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Logos that make Peter Quill and Katara do the victory pose Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Leni loud is not scared of this logo!!!! Category:Tex the Robot Category:THX Category:Logos that scares Luigi That his brother Mario needs to calm Luigi down and decided never to watch it again. Category:Logos that Scare Emily Category:Logos that could not possibly scare Lady Gaga no matter how hard they try Category:A Category:C Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:11 Category:22 Category:33 Category:44 Category:55 Category:66 Category:77 Category:88 Category:99 Category:100 Category:1000 Category:10000 Category:Octillion Category:Million Category:Billion Category:Trillion Category:111 Category:222 Category:333 Category:444 Category:555 Category:666 Category:777 Category:888 Category:999 Category:1111 Category:2222 Category:3333 Category:4444 Category:5555 Category:6666 Category:7777 Category:8888 Category:9999 Category:11111 Category:22222 Category:33333 Category:44444 Category:55555 Category:66666 Category:77777 Category:88888 Category:99999 Category:, Category:; Category:' Category:` Category:? Category:! Category:@ Category:$ Category:% Category:^ Category:& Category:( Category:) Category:" Category:": Category:334 Category:321 Category:145 Category:1234 Category:1345 Category:47 Category:2654 Category:23 Category:65 Category:562 Category:836 Category:625 Category:62345 Category:7658 Category:256 Category:4235 Category:654 Category:2345 Category:135 Category:1342 Category:6534 Category:4567 Category:47467 Category:457 Category:25 Category:252345 Category:256456 Category:657 Category:754 Category:262345 Category:4256246 Category:436253425 Category:43254325 Category:24352345 Category:42354235342 Category:52345 Category:23454325 Category:234 Category:53 Category:425 Category:23454 Category:5235 Category:23452345 Category:2345342 Category:52 Category:345 Category:2345234 Category:523452345 Category:324 Category:5342 Category:555555 Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Weird Logos Category:Uncommon Logos Category:Masks Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make Lip cry Category:Logos that make Sumire cry Category:Logos that make Himawari cry Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that makes Les Piwis cry Category:THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOWOWOWOWOWO OH OH OH Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make you eat bowling shoes than 30 minutes later get athletic AIDS and Joel (Vinesauce) turn into hell Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:Logos that scare Connerbross Category:Logos that scare Conner the Cat Category:Logos That Scare M&M (Object Lockdown) Category:Logos That Scare Drago Category:Logos that scare the wiggles Category:Help! Evil Mask Attack! Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Logos that make OperaSPreadShot mad of its categories Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1990's Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make Zora cry Category:Logos that make Zef cry Category:Logos that make Zuma cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Logos that make Dodo cry Category:Logos that make Rere cry Category:Logos that make Mimi cry Category:Logos that make Roro cry Category:Logos that make Nini cry Category:Logos that make Fafa cry Category:Logos that make Toto cry Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry